grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grojband and The Pirate Crew
This page is going to tell us about the interactions between Grojband and The Pirate Crew. Grojband and The Pirate Crew are on again off again frenemies. On the Air and Out to Sea Grojband and The Pirate Crew meet for the first time in this episode, when Grojband starts airing their own pirated radio station, leading them to a run in with real pirates. The signal from their radio station goes stray and overwrites the sea shanties radio station the the crew was listening to. The pirate crew is outraged because of this and they vow revenge on Grojband for doing it. They all smash through the roof of the garage and invade them, striking the band with complete fear. The pirate crew then ties them all up to a post and introduces themselves. The band is really angry at them, but the pirates appear to only be doing this to them because they're completely misguided and they're turning to the Pirate Manual for everything they do. The pirates make them walk the plank and Grojband tries convincing them to spare them. They tell them that they are rule breaking plunderers just like them as they stole their music without caring. This convinces Captain Tighty Whitey, but he still tries walking them because stealing music is a plankable offense. Corey promises them that they will make music for them, not thinking about the consequences of them not having lyrics. This works on the pirates and they all happily set them free and make them join the crew. Grojband is is the safe zone, still having time to come up with lyrics before they have to play, but they're security is cut short once they find out that the pirates make a living off of plundering people and stealing all of their things. Rockersize The pirates are dancing to their she shanties when all of a sudden, Bertha comes up and smashes their pirate ship, sinking it into the ground and blowing them up. Corey watches them through a telescope from afar and is put off by it. While the rest of the band is angry at him for it, Corey tries to lighten the mood by reminding them of the events of On the Air and Out to Sea, where they tried to make them walk the plank. The Pirate Lounge for Me The pirate crew returns to the band once again. This time, the crew hears that there is buried treasure under their house and they want to get to it. Captain Tighty Whitey threatens Corey but Corey declines, telling them that they can't enter because they're not on the list (Grojband had a club in their garage at the time). The pirates complied with their rules because the pirate manual read that under no circumstances, should they ever cross a red velvet rope if they were not invited, so they tore up the lawn, digging for treasure there. It's in the Card Kin and Kon flew over the pirate ship, and delivered Valentine's day cards to the pirate crew. They opened the cards, ejecting Trina's screams of agony out, and causing Captain Tighty Whitey to start hating his crew and so he made them walk the plank. Later, Kin came back with another card, playing the song Love it's in my Heart to them, making the pirates all lovingly reunite with each other and start dancing. Hear Us Rock Part 1 The pirate crew was running rampant around Peaceville, causing terror and during the song If The World Is Ending, Corey directed the lyrics "Why the yells, why the cries, why the rush to day goodbye?" to Captain Tighty Whitey, making him stop and think about what he was doing. They eventually stopped reeking havoc and stood in the moshpit, cheering for Grojband during their song. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships